The present invention relates to a message reception method and a message communication system, and more particularly to a message reception method and a message communication system suitable for use in a parallel processor system for transferring messages.
Conventionally, for making inter-process communications in a parallel processor system comprising a plurality of nodes each including a plurality of processors, a transmission node copies data to be transmitted from a user space to a kernel space, while a reception node copies data received from the kernel space to a user space. This inter-process communication always requires the intervention of an operating system (OS) for transferring a message. For this reason, overhead occurs due to the copy of data into a buffer. As a method for solving the problem of overhead, a remote memory transfer method is known, for example, as described in JP-A-6-19856. In this remote memory transfer method, an operating system has a communication region having a continuous real address range reside in a memory. In this way, direct data transfer can be carried out between the communication regions of a transmission process and a reception process, thus removing the overhead due to the copy of data into a buffer.